


We’ll Always Find Our Way Back To This

by InEveryUniverse_SC



Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Feels, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Mistletoe, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/pseuds/InEveryUniverse_SC
Summary: Patrick drags David to the Christmas Festival in Elmdale. David is not pleased.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	We’ll Always Find Our Way Back To This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Point_of_no_return](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/gifts).



David was _reeling_.

The day had started out so wonderfully. Patrick had made him a delicious breakfast with pancakes and bacon and lots of syrup, brought it to him in bed with hot coffee and even a glass of cranberry juice. It was thoughtful, romantic, and completely out of the blue.

Or so he thought.

Because as soon as he finished his last bite of pancake, David’s world came crashing down around him.

“Okay, David. Time to get ready! If we want to make it in time we have to leave in forty five minutes exactly.”

“What are you talking about? We don’t have plans today!” Fuck. He had been wondering why Patrick was already fully dressed.

“Oh, but we do.”

“Um, no, sir, _we_ do not. I would know if I had plans. _I_ have no plans!”

“Remember last week when I told you about the Christmas Festival?” David stared at him blankly. “I knew you weren’t listening.”

“What? _When?”_

“We were in bed, David. And right after we finished talking about it, you, um… well, you…”

“Patrick, I’ve told you this. If you can’t say it, you shouldn’t do it.”

David smirked at his boyfriend. It was both adorable and shocking how shy he was when talking about sex, since when it came down to actually _doing_ it, well… Patrick was anything but shy.

“Okay, okay. You went down on me. And told me to fuck your mouth.” Patrick wasn’t sure why his cheeks suddenly felt hot.

“Oh, yes, that’s correct. I did do that. And I think it’s safe to say that anything that happened within the ten minutes before _that_ happened, I would have been much too distracted to be actively listening.”

“Okay, David. Well, we’re going. So get ready.” He wasn’t letting David get out of this one. He had a fun day planned for them, and he’d wanted to buy a Christmas ornament for his mom. He’d gone with her to this same festival in their hometown every year when he was little. And once he outgrew that tradition, he still made it a point to at least stop in and get her an ornament. It was part of his Christmas gift to her every year, and this would have been the first year he didn’t do it. When he found out last week that the festival was actually a traveling festival and was coming to Elmdale this weekend, he couldn’t have been happier about it.

David was scowling at him. "It’s snowing outside, it’s basically an ice box out there, and you want me to spend the day outside? At a festival no less?”

“They have hot chocolate, and cider, and this one table makes fresh donuts right in front of you and you get to dip them in chocolate frosting or cinnamon…”

David cut him off with a frustrated groan. “Okay, fine! I’ll go.”

Mission accomplished, Patrick thought as he pulled the comforter off the bed, and off of David.

“Rude.”

**

The Festival was actually the worst. They had to park a half mile down the road, so David was cranky at the start. There were babies crying, teenagers throwing snowballs at unsuspecting strangers, and about ten people had fallen on the same patch of ice at the entrance, including David. One person even broke their leg and was taken away in an ambulance.

The donut vendor wasn’t there, and the hot chocolate was cold. David was miserable, and made sure Patrick knew it. 

Patrick did find the ornament vendor, finally, and picked a gorgeous black and blue glass-blown snowflake ornament. It reminded Patrick of himself and David, and he wondered if his mom would notice that too.

They eventually managed to find some hot cider and coold fried dough which kept David quiet and entertained for ten minutes while Patrick took a final loop around the vendor tables.

**

Back in the car, David was quiet. His fingers and toes were cold as ice, and the day was not at all what Patrick had promised. Patrick did feel bad, but at this point what was done was done. They stopped for pizza which lifted David’s spirits a bit, and for the remainder of the ride he hummed along to his Mariah Christmas Playlist, so Patrick knew he was _nearly_ over being upset.

Back at the apartment, the two men cuddled up on the couch with warm mugs of hot cocoa.

“David, thank you for coming with me today. I know it wasn’t what I promised.”

David looked at Patrick. He wanted to complain more, and he _deserved_ to complain more, but the look in Patrick’s eyes was so sincere. He melted into it.

“I’m sorry I was so grumpy. I’m sure it wasn’t very fun for you either. I’m glad you found the ornament you wanted, though.” David smiled and took another sip.

“Actually, I found something else too.”

He pulled out a small bag from under the pillow and handed it to David.

“What’s this?” he asked as he placed his mug on the coffee table.

“Just something that can’t wait until next week. Open it.”

David pulled out the tissue paper, and looked inside. He looked back at Patrick with a small smile as he lifted the gift out of the bag. “Is this mistletoe?”

Patrick took it from him. In one swift motion, he pulled David’s legs up onto the couch and shifted himself on top. He was hovering over him, barely touching David’s body, but he could feel the heat radiating off every inch of him.

He looked at David, really looked at him.

“I was thinking today, I knew you were frustrated with me. But I knew that when we got back here, all of that would fall away and you’d still love me. Even when I’ve dragged you out into the cold, even when you’ve fallen on the ice, David, I know we’ll always find our way back to this."

David's smile grew as he stared at this beautiful man. How did he get to be so lucky?

"Just like I know there’s absolutely nothing _you_ could say or do that would make me not want to kiss you under the mistletoe.”

Patrick leaned down and placed the softest, slowest kiss on David’s chocolatey lips as he held the mistletoe in place above his head. He let his body fall onto David, let his lips wander to his neck. His heart sped up with an intense feeling of fondness and he just breathed him in, savoring the moment.

David’s arms wrapped around him, holding him just tight enough to convey the emotion behind it.

“Thank you.” David kissed Patrick’s temple. “And you’re right. I’ll still love you. Always, Patrick.”

David’s eyes filled with hot tears and he didn’t try to stop them. He realized he'd never said that before. " _Always_." He’d said _I love you_ , and he’d said almost everything else his heart has ever felt about Patrick. But he’d never said " _always_."

He meant it.

**

The next morning Patrick was already gone when David awoke. As he walked into the kitchen he almost hit his head on a note hanging from the ceiling beam. He looked up and noticed Patrick had hung the mistletoe there. He plucked the note off and read it. 

_David - I can’t wait to kiss you again…  
and again… and again… _

_Love always, Patrick xx_

_"Always."_ Patrick had never said that before, either.

David smiled and held the note to his heart. And in that moment he thought to himself, if you could wish on mistletoe, he would wish for _always_ with Patrick. Because if he could have anything this Christmas, or any Christmas, that's the only thing he would want.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> To point_of_no_return ... not the first, but sometimes the 785585867th kiss is just as good ;-)


End file.
